Episode 1980 (24th March 1980)
Plot As penance for losing the handbag, Fred "volunteers" to give up his day off to drive Olive Taylor-Brown home to Derbyshire. Mike considers making Ivy supervisor. Bert tells Ivy. When Elsie tackles Bet about Dan Johnson, she apologises. Elsie warns her not to make a fool of her. Bet tells her Dan told her he was a free agent. Elsie accuses Bet of throwing herself at Dan. When Bet accuses her of keeping an open house for lorry drivers Elsie calls her a foul-mouthed, cheap floozy. Len stops them fighting. Aspinall's buyer, Pauline Stringer looks over the factory, checking their order. Deirdre gets a job at Weatherfield Rainwear. Emily is pleased for her but isn't sure if she's up to looking after Tracy all day. A salesman takes advantage of Louise Clayton being on her own and gets her to sign for a load of magazines. The magazines turn out to be pornographic - Mavis is horrified but Bert buys one. Pauline finds some duff denim hidden at the bottom of the order. Mike likes the way she works and offers her a job as production controller, supervising the workforce. He offers her £5 a week more than her present salary. Cast Regular cast *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Renee Roberts - Madge Hindle *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Ivy Tilsley - Lynne Perrie *Ida Clough - Helene Palmer *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Tracy Langton - Christabel Finch *Deirdre Langton - Anne Kirkbride *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Bert Tilsley - Peter Dudley *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow Guest cast *Louise Clayton - Janet Rawson *Salesman - George Little *Pauline Stringer - Patricia Browning (Credited as "Patricia Downing") *Teenage Lad - Mark Hudson Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Baldwin's Casuals - Sewing room and office *The Kabin Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Elsie Tanner has a row with her ex-boyfriend Dan Johnson's new love. Ivy Tilsley thinks she's going to get the factory supervisor's job at last… but boss Mike Baldwin has another candidate in mind… *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 16,562,000 viewers (7th place). Notable dialogue Elsie Tanner: "Now listen, you, once and for all... if ever again you put your sticky fingers on any fellah that belongs to me, I'll knock that stupid peroxided head right off your silly shoulders." Bet Lynch: "Do you know it's funny? I don't remember him - Dan - mentioning he ever had owt to do with you." Elsie Tanner: "No well, he wouldn't, would he? He wouldn't have chance... not with you throwing yourself at him like he was the last man alive. Did he know that you throw yourself at everything in trousers that comes through that flamin' door?" Bet Lynch: "Funny you getting so upset, chuck. I was under the impression he was under your roof as a lodger. Bed and Breakfast, you know?". Elsie Tanner: "Now don't you get clever with me, madam..." Bet Lynch: "I thought you saw him last thing at night and first thing in the morning. Of course, I could be wrong." Elsie Tanner: "You could be very wrong so watch what you're saying. You can't even keep a fellah of your own, can you? Bet Lynch: "At least I don't hold open house - 'bring your lorry to Elsie Tanner's' ". Elsie Tanner: "You cheap, foul-mouthed floozy..." Bet Lynch: "I suppose the older you get, the more jealous you get, eh?" Category:1980 episodes